Z ziemi na księżyc/20
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Z ziemi na księżyc Atak i obrona. Zdawałoby się, że wypadek ten zakończy dyskusyę, i byłby to koniec może najlepszy. Tymczasem ledwie się uciszyło, dały się słyszeć słowa, wygłoszone głosem silnym i pewnym: – Kiedy więc mowca tak wiele poświecił stronie fantastycznej, możeby zechciał teraz zstąpić do swego projektu i obznajomić nas z teoryą i strona praktyczną swej zamierzonej ekspedycyi? Wszystkich oczy zwróciły się w stronę mówiącego. – Był to człowiek chudy, suchy, postawy energicznej, z brodą, strzyżoną a l’americaine, która ciągle gładził. Przez różne zmiany miejsc, wywołane poprzedniem zamieszaniem, dostał on się pomału aż do pierwszych szeregów słuchaczy. Tu z założonemi rękami wpatrywał się iskrzącem i siniałem okiem w bohatera mityngu. Po wygłoszeniu swego wniosku zamilkł i stał nieporuszony ani tysiącem ócz, które się ku niemu zwróciły, ani mruczeniem tych, którym jego wniosek się nie podobał. Nie mogąc się długo doczekać odpowiedzi, powtórzył swój wniosek taksamo krótko i węzłowato, jak przedtem, z następującym dodatkiem: – Zgromadziliśmy się tu dla zajmywania się księżycem, a nie ziemią. – Przyznaję panu słuszność – odpowiedział Michał Ardau – dyskusya zeszła z właściwego pola; wróćmy zatem do księżyca. – Pan utrzymujesz – zaczął nieznajomy – że nasz satelita jest zamieszkany. Przypuśćmy, że tak; jeżeli jednak istnieją w rzeczywistości selenici, żyją oni nie oddychając, gdyż we własnym pańskim interesie powiadam panu, że na powierzchni księżyca nie ma ani kropelki powietrza. Na takie zapewnienie najeżyła się dzika czupryna Ardaua; zrozumiał on, że to początek walki z tym człowiekiem. Wpatrzywszy się więc nawzajem w swego przeciwnika, rzekł: – Tak? nie ma powietrza na księżycu?… i któż to utrzymuje, jeżeli łaska? – Uczeni. – Doprawdy? – Istotnie. – Panie – zawołał Ardau – żart na bok, z głębokim szacunkiem, jestem dla uczonych, którzy coś wiedzą, ale nienawidzę mędrków, którzy nic nie umieją. – Czy pan wiesz, którzy należą do tej ostatniej kategoryi? – Po trosze. We Francyi jest jeden, który utrzymuje, że „matematycznie” ptaki nie mogą latać, a drugi znowu, że ryby nie są stworzone do życia w wodzie. – Nie o to chodzi, mój panie – rzekł nieznajomy. I ja mógłbym dla poparcia mojego wniosku wyliczyć panu imiona, którychbyś nie odrzucił. – Zaambarasowałbyś tem bardzo biednego głupca, który zresztą nie pragnie niczego bardziej, jak tylko kształcić się. – Dlaczegoż więc naruszasz pan umiejętne kwestye, kiedyś ich się nie uczył? – Dlaczego? – odrzekł Ardau – z powodu, że kto niebezpieczeństw się nie obawia, jest zawsze odważnym. Nic nie umiem, to prawda, ale właśnie ta niewiedza moja stanowi mą potęgę. – Pańska niewiedza dochodzi do szaleństwa! – zawołał nieznajomy tonem złego lub podrażnionego humoru. – Tem lepiej – odparł Francuz – jeżeli moje szaleństwo uniesie mię aż na księżyc. Barbicane i koledzy jego spoglądali na tego intruza, który z taką śmiałością w interesa przedsiębiorstwa się mieszał. Żaden z nich go nie znał, a prezydent Gun-klubu truchlejąc o pomyślność dyskusji, tak dobrze rozpoczętej, z pewną obawą patrzał na Ardaua. Całe zgromadzenie zaniepokoiło się, gdyż walka zwróciła uwagę na niebezpieczeństwo lub niemożliwość ekspedycyi. – Mój panie – zaczął na nowo przeciwnik Michała Ardaua – twierdzenia, które brak powietrza na księżycu wykazują, są liczne i niezbite. Sam powiedziałem już a priori, że jeżeli ta atmosfera nigdy nie istniała, powinna była być przeciągniętą z ziemi. Wolę tymczasem podać panu prawidła niezbite. – Proszę – odpowiedział Michał Ardau z wygórowana galanteryą – wykaż pan, ile ci się tylko podoba. – Wiesz pan dobrze – rzekł nieznajomy – że promienie światła przechodząc przez materyę taką, jak powietrze, schodzą z prostej linii, czyli innemi słowy, ulegają załamaniu. A jeżeli promienie gwiazd, które świecą za księżycem, dotykając brzegów tarczy księżycowej, nie ulegają najmniejszemu zboczeniu i nie okazują najlżejszego załamania, to dowód oczywisty, że księżyc żadnej atmosfery nie posiada. Patrzano teraz ciekawie na Francuza, bo też rzeczywiście konsekwencya była ściśle prawidłową. – W istocie – odpowiedział Ardau – to pański najsilniejszy argument, czy nie jedyny tylko, któryby mógł może jakiego uczonego wprowadzić w ambaras; ja tylko tyle odpowiem, że on nie ma najmniejszej wartości bezwzględnej, ponieważ przyjmuje średnicę kątową księżyca, dokładnie oznaczoną, co właśnie tak nie jest; ale zostawmy to. Powiedz mi raczej, mój panie drogi, czy przypuszczasz istnienie wulkanów na powierzchni księżyca? – Wulkany zgasłe są, czynnych nie ma. – Pozwólże mi pan powiedzieć, i to bez przekroczenia granic logiki, że wulkany te były czynne przez pewien przeciąg czasu. – To pewna, ale potrzebny do palenia kwasoród mogły sobie same dostarczać, co tak jak i ich wybuchy wcale nie dowodzi obecności jakiejś atmosfery księżycowej. – Niech będzie – odrzekł Michał Ardau – zostawmy więc ten sposób argumentowania, aby prędzej dojść do właściwych spostrzeżeń. Uprzedzam tylko pana, że przytoczę najpierw niektóre daty. – Proszę. _ W r. 1715 zauważali astronomowie Louville i Halley podczas obserwacyi eklipsy w dniu 3. mają pewne pioruny dziwnej natury. Tym blaskom światła, urywanym i często powtarzającym się, towarzyszyły burze, podsycane atmosferą księżycową. – W r. 1715 – odpowiedział nieznajomy – wzięli astronomowie Louville i Halley za zjawiska księżycowe zjawiska czysto ziemskie, jak bolidy, lub inne, które w naszej atmosferze się objawiają. Tak odpowiedzieli uczeni na ogłoszenie tego spostrzeżenia, a ja powtarzam tę odpowiedź za nimi. – Przypuśćmy jeszcze i to – odpowiedział Ardau, niezmieszany zarzutem. Nie zauważał Herschel w r. 1787 znacznej ilości punktów, świecących na przestrzeni księżyca? – Bezwątpienia, ale i bez wytłómaczenia tych punktów świetlanych, Herschel sam nie wnioskował z tego zjawiska konieczności atmosfery księżycowej. – Dobrze powiedziane – rzekł Michał Ardau. Widać, że pan jesteś bardzo silny w selenografii. – Bardzo silny, sądzisz pan? a ja dodam, że więksi obserwatorowie, tacy, którzy więcej gwiazdą nocy się zajmowali, jak pp. Beer i Moedler, zgadzają się z twierdzeniem zupełnego braku powietrza na księżycu. Zaczęto się ruszać w zgromadzeniu, które zdawało się oburzać argumentami tego szczególnego człowieka. – Pomińmy jeszcze i to – rzekł Michał Ardau z najzimniejszą flegmą – i zwróćmy uwagę na fakt bardzo ważny. Biegły astronom francuzki, M. Laussedat, zauważał podczas obserwacyi eklipsy 18 lipca 1860, że rogi wyrastającego księżyca były zaokrąglone i ścięte. To zjawisko nie mogło inaczej powstać, jak tylko przez załamanie się promieni słonecznych w atmosferze księżycowej; inaczej to wytłómaczyć się nie da. – Czy ten fakt jest pewny? – zapytał nieznajomy. – Całkiem pewny. Powstał szmer w zgromadzeniu, zachęcający ukochanego bohatera. Przeciwnik milczał. Michał Ardau zabrał dalej głos; wcale nie tryumfując ostatniem zwycięztwem, rzekł spokojnie: – Widzisz więc mój drogi panie, że nie trzeba się wyrażać w sposób bezwzględny przeciw istnieniu atmosfery na powierzchni księżyca; ta atmosfera jest prawdopodobnie mało zgęszczona, więcej rzadka, ale nauka dzisiejsza zgadza się zupełnie z twierdzeniem, że powietrze tam istnieje. – Ale nie na górach! – zarzucił nieznajomy, który wcale nie myślał ustąpić z placu boju. – A nie, ale na dnie wąwozów, nie wznosząc się wyżej po nad kilkaset stóp. – Na każdy wypadek nie zawadzi panu zaopatrzyć się dobrze, bo też to powietrze będzie strasznie rozcieńczone. – O, mój dobry panie, będzie tam zawsze dosyć dla jednego człowieka, tem bardziej, że dostawszy się raz na górę, starać się będę o ile możności oszczędzać powietrza i oddychać tylko w konieczności. Głośny śmiech zagrzmiał w uszach tajemniczego gościa, który wodził po zgromadzeniu wzrokiem pełnym lekceważenia. – Zatem – rzekł Michał Ardau z zupełną swobodą – kiedy zgodziliśmy się już co do istnienia pewnej atmosfery, musimy też przypuścić, że istnieje tam także pewna ilość wody. Jest to okoliczność, z której ja bardzo się cieszę ze względu na mą własną osobę. Oprócz tego pozwól mi mój miły przeciwniku zrobić sobie jeszcze jedną uwagę. Nie znamy jak tylko jedną stronę tarczy księżycowej, a jeżeli na powierzchni ku nam zwróconej jest trochę powietrza, możliwem jest, że jest go wiele na stronie odwrotnej. – Z jakiego powodu? – Ponieważ księżyc nabrał w skutek atrakcyi ziemskiej kształtów jaja, które tylko częściowo widzieć możemy. Podług obliczeń Hansena ma być środek ciężkości w drugiej połowie (hemisphere); podług tego więc musiały się całe masy powietrza i wody zebrać po drugiej stronie satellity naszego w pierwszych, dniach stworzenia. – Oczywista fantazya! – zawołał nieznajomy. – Nie! oczywiste teorye, oparte na prawach mechaniki, któreby się, jak sądzę, trudno zbić dały. Odwołuję się do tego zgromadzenia i podaję pod głosowanie pytanie: czy życie takie, jakie istnieje na ziemi, możliwe jest i na powierzchni księżyca? Trzykroć sto tysięcy słuchaczów przyklasnęło równocześnie temu wnioskowi. Przeciwnik Ardaua chciał jeszcze mówić, lecz nie dano mu przyjść do słowa. Krzyki i groźby sypały się nań gradem. – Dosyć! dosyć! – wołali jedni. – Wypędzić tego intruza! – wołali drudzy. – Za drzwi! za drzwi! – wołał tłum wzburzony. Ale on niewzruszony, trzymając się estrady, nie ruszył się z miejsca i czekał przejścia burzy, która mogła przybrać groźne rozmiary, gdyby Michał Ardau nie był ją zażegnał skinieniem ręki. Był on za szlachetny, aby porzucić swego przeciwnika w podobnej ostateczności. – Pan chciałeś dodać kilka słów jeszcze – rzekł doń tonem pełnym uprzejmości. – Tak jest; nie kilka… sto, tysiąc! – odpowiedział nieznajomy porywczo – albo raczej ani słowa więcej… Aby wytrwać w pańskiem przedsięwzięciu, trzeba być… – Nieroztropny! – przerwał Michał Ardau – jak możesz się ze mną tak obchodzić? ze mną, który prosiłem przyjaciela Barbicana o kulę okrągło-spiczastą, aby nie być rzucanym w drodze jak wiewiórka? – Ależ nieszczęsny! – odparł nieznajomy – te niezmierne rzucania to w jedną to w drugą stronę, roztrzęsą cię w kawałki na wyjezdnem. – Mój drogi przeciwniku, wyjeżdżasz z jedyną prawdopodobną trudnością – rzekł Francuz – pomimo to zanadto ufam przemysłowi amerykańskiemu, który nie dopuści, abym tę wiarę utracił. – Ależ gorąco, jakie się wywiąże w skutek chyżości kuli w przecinaniu warstw powietrza? – O! ściany kuli będą grube, a zresztą tak szybko przebędę atmosferę. – A żywność? woda? – Obliczyłem się; mogę tyle wziąć ze sobą, że mi na cały rok wystarczy, a podróż moja tylko cztery dni trwać będzie. – Ależ zkąd weźmiesz powietrza potrzebnego do oddechu podczas podróży? – Wytworzę je ze składników chemicznych. – A uderzenie przy spadnięciu na księżyc, jeślibyś go rzeczywiście osięgnął? – Będzie sześć razy mniejsze, niż uderzenie o ziemię, bo ciężar na księżycu jest sześć razy mniejszy. – Ale wystarczy, aby cię zgruchotać jak szkło. – Któż może mię wstrzymać od zgruchotania się? – Dobrze, przypuśćmy, że wszystkie trudności znikną, możliwe przeszkody się usuną, że wszystko ułoży się pomyślnie, abyś się cało na księżyc dostał – powiedz mi, jak powrócisz ztamtąd? – Nie myślę wcale wracać. Słowa te wypowiedziane z taka prostotą, wprowadziły zgromadzenie w oniemienie; milczenie to wymowniejszem było od okrzyków zachwytu. Nieznajomy korzystał, aby jeszcze raz głos zabrać. – Niezawodnie się zabijesz, a śmierć twoja, która będzie śmiercią waryata, żadnej korzyści nauce nie przyniesie. – Mów dalej, wspaniałomyślny mój nieznajomy, bo istotnie przyjemne mi wróżby prawisz. – A, to za wiele! – zawołał nieznajomy. Nie pojmuję naprawdę, po co wdałem się w taką rozprawę. Trzymaj się, jeżeli chcesz, twego szalonego zamiaru. Nie do ciebie trzeba się brać. – O, nie wstrzymuj się. – Nie, inny to odpowie za twoje czynności. – Któż naprzykład? – Głupiec, który ułożył całą tę niemożebną i niedorzeczną wyprawę. Atak aż nadto prosto był wymierzony. Barbicane już od pierwszej chwili wystąpienia nieznajomego silił się panować nad sobą, ale kiedy ostatecznie tak obelżywie dotkniętym się uczuł, zerwał się z miejsca i puścił się ku przeciwnikowi, ale go zatrzymano. Estrada cała podniosła się naraz w górę na stu silnych barkach; Barbicane i Michał Ardau uczuli, że ich niosą, jakby w tryumfie. Jakkolwiek estrada niemało ważyć musiała, nie dawał się ten ciężar czuć, gdyż ciągle się mieniano, a każdy się dobijał o zaszczyt niesienia. Nieznajomy nie korzystał wcale z zamieszania, aby zajęte miejsce opuścić. Czyżby mu się było udało wśród tak zbitego tłumu? Naturalnie, że nie. Stał więc na swojem miejscu, z rękami założonemi, patrząc bezustannie na prezydenta Gun-klubu wzrokiem wyzywającym, a ten także go z oka nie spuszczał; tak więc wzrok tych dwóch ludzi krzyżował się, jak dwie w ruch wprawione szpady. Pochód tryumfalny odbywał się spokojnie; Ardau czuł się uszczęśliwiony, potwierdzała, to jego twarz rozpromieniona. Od czasu do czasu chwiała się estrada, jak okręt, trącany bałwanami, lecz dwaj bohaterowie mieli nogi marynarskie, nie zachwiali się ani razu i dopłynęli na tym nowym okręcie bez przygody do portu Tampa-Town. Tu udało się szczęśliwie wymknąć Ardauowi pożegnalnym uściskom zapalonych wielbicieli; uciekł on do hotelu Franklina, a dostawszy się do swego pokoju, ukrył się pod kołdrą, podczas gdy stutysięczna gwardya trzymała straż pod jego oknami. Tymczasem odbywała się pomiędzy Barbicanem a nieznajomym scena krótka a decydująca. Barbicane bowiem uwolniwszy się, wrócił do niego i rzekł krótko: – Chodź! Nieznajomy usłuchał, podążył za mówiącym i znalazł się nareszcie sam na sam ze swym przeciwnikiem u wnijścia na Jonesfall. Tu dopiero spojrzeli sobie oko w oko dwaj nieznajomi wrogowie. – Ktoś ty? – zapytał Barbicane. – Kapitan Nicholl. – Domyśliłem się tego. Dotąd los nie rzucił cię jeszcze nigdy na moją drogę. – Otóż przyszedłem właśnie stanąć ci w drodze. – Zelżyłeś mię! – Publicznie! – Więc zdasz mi rachunek z tej obelgi. – W tej chwili. – Zaraz nie, chciałbym bowiem, aby cała sprawa między nami odbyła się w tajemnicy. Ztąd trzy mile jest lasek Skersnaw; czy znasz go? – Znam. – Czy będziesz tak dobry przyjść tam jutro o piątej godzinie zrana. – Dobrze, jeżeli i ty tam stawić się nie zapomnisz. Po tych słowach, zimno wypowiedzianych, pożegnał się Barbicane z kapitanem. Barbicane powrócił do domu, lecz zamiast spać, rozmyślał, jakby usunąć uderzenie kuli o powierzchnię. Mozolił się nad tem trudnem zadaniem, postawionem przez Michała Ardaua podczas rozprawy mityngu.